When Jedi and Saiyans Collide
by IaminlovewithVegetaandTrunks
Summary: ON HIATUS! Chapter Two fixed. What if Baby Kakarot wasn’t sent to earth but to a galaxy far far away? Taken in by Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi and trained in both Jedi skills and Martial Arts skills, befriended by Luke Skywalker. NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Star Wars and make no money from this story.

Summary: What if Baby Kakarot wasn't sent to earth but to a galaxy far far away? Taken in by Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi and trained in both Jedi skills and Martial Arts skills, befriended by Luke Skywalker and Biggs Darklighter.

**When Saiyans and Jedi Collide **

Prologue: A boy named Kakarot

Twin suns set, leaving the world in darkness. The heat of the day still permeates the sand. A lone cloaked figure turns from his position from watching the sunsets.

_It's been three years since that awful day, the day I lost two of the most important people in my life._

The man sighed and returned to his hut on the outskirts of the waste. Settling himself into his small cot began to drift off to sleep.

He was suddenly awoken by a loud crash of something hitting the earth. Scrambling to his feet he pulled his robe on and headed towards to sound. Hoping not to find a wrecked speeder or crashed ship he fell over a crater and slammed into something solid.

Blinking sand and grit out of his eyes he became aware of what he was leaning against. It appeared to be some kind of escape pod. Getting to his feet he walked around to the other side looking for some opening.

As he rounded the pod he noticed a glass cover, slightly clouded over. Reaching out to wipe the sand from the surface the pod began to hiss and air jetted out. The glass portion popped out and suddenly his ears were assaulted by the loudest racket in the universe.

He peered over the edge of the 'doorway' and spotted the source of the noise.

A baby. Bawling its eyes out.

His eyes open wide in alarm. Where did it come from? How did it get here?

Gently he reached inside to pull the child out, cradling the infant in his arms. He felt something small and furry wrap around his arm and he looked down to see a tail.

Odd. So the child wasn't human, and didn't look like any other species he's ever seen before.

Gently he probed the child's mind and memories hoping to find some information.

Images assaulted him. Faces and places he'd never seen, many more of the beings with tails, along with others, names fill his mind. _Saiyan. Kakarot._

"Well little one, I guess your name is Kakarot. What am I going to do with you."

Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi tucked the boy under his arms, levitated the small pod and headed back to his home.

Life has just gotten interesting.

TBC

_OK, this is the start of hopefully one great story. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Star Wars and make no money from this story.

Summary: What if Baby Kakarot wasn't sent to earth but to a galaxy far far away? Taken in by Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi and trained in both Jedi skills and Martial Arts skills, and befriended by Luke Skywalker.

Ages:

Luke: 18

Kakarot (aka Karo): 15

Vegeta: 20

Radditz: 25

Nappa: 30

**When Saiyans and Jedi Collide **

Chapter One: A Different Kind of Jedi

Prince Vegeta stared at the readout on his personal pod as it hurtled through space. Three hours till planetfall. He punched a button on one side to signal one of the other pods flying nearby.

"Radditz, wake up you baka. Three hours until planetfall, wake that lout Nappa."

"Yes Prince Vegeta."

The connection was severed and Vegeta thought back to the beginning of this escapade.

_Flashback_

"_He is alive my prince, I'm sure of it. I've felt my sibling bond with him. It hasn't diminished in the least." Radditz seemed frantic to the prince._

"_How can you be sure that he will be of any use to us. He was classified a third class." Prince Vegeta sneered at the young man before him._

"_I know sire, but lately I've felt something through the bond. I'm not sure what it is though."_

"_The brat's talking nonsense sire. Sibling bonds have never been reliable in the past." Nappa stated._

"_Please, Prince Vegeta, he's my brother. Plus there would be four of us if he joins." Radditz pleaded with his prince._

"_I will think on it. If I do decide will you be able to locate him through the bond?"_

"_Yes sire I know I will. I can feel his direction even now. It's vague at present, but I'm positive I'll be able to localize his location the closer we get to him."_

"_Very well, I'll let you know my decision in the morning."_

_End Flashback_

They left four days later, following Radditz's sense of direction towards his long lost brother, Kakarot.

********

**Tattooine**

Karo peered over the dune watching the scene take place with his master and his friend. His master told him to stay put until he knew it was safe and called for him. After the Sand People ran off at the sound of a Krayt Dragon his master made he spotted the figure of his friend lying on the ground a few feet away from the speeder the Sand People were stripping.

(A/N: Luke and Obi-Wan have just finished their conversation about Artoo and Ben being Obi-Wan)

He almost ran to help but his master held him back telling him to stay. A few moments later and his master gestured him to join them. He ran out and practically crashed into his friend.

"Luke! Oh I'm so glad you're ok."

Luke Skywalker fell backwards as his young friend barreled into him knocking the two of them back to the sand. "I'm fine Karo, just fine."

Just then they heard the sounds of the Sand People and Ben spoke up, "Sand People are easily startled, but will return, and in greater numbers."

They moved to go when the Astro droid chirped and Luke gasped, "Threepio!"

After they retrieved the protocol droid they sped back to their hut.

***

"My father didn't fight in the clone wars, he was a navigator on a spice freighter."

"That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your fathers ideals, should have stayed here, not gotten involved."

Karo tried to remain quiet throughout their discussion but couldn't stop the mumbled 'prick' at Luke's uncle's stupidity.

Ben shot the boy a stern look and Karo flushed.

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" Luke asked his master.

"Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight same as your father."

"I wish I'd known him."

Karo grimaced at that remark, _you don't really want to know him now Luke._

Ben turned to Luke, "He was the best star pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior." Ben shoved the painful memories aside, "I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself. And he was a good friend."

Luke smiled at the old man. Ben got thoughtful and stood, "Which reminds me, I have something for you." He went to a chest opening it, "Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. Feared you'd follow old Obi-Wan on some damned fool idealistic crusade like your father did."

Karo perked up as Ben pulled out his old padawan's lightsaber holding it out to Luke.

Luke stood up to join his mentor, "What is it?"

"It's your father's lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight, not as clumsy or random as a blaster, an elegant weapon for a more 'civilized' age."

Luke ignited the saber and swung it experimentally. Karo stared at his friend, he seemed 'right' in wielding the weapon. Karo glanced at Master Kenobi. He wished he had something that elegant, but remembered a discussion he had with the old man a few years back.

_Flashback_

"_Why can't I use Anakin's lightsaber? Don't you trust me with it?" Karo complained at his master._

"_Karo, you do not need a weapon, you have the power in yourself. I've sensed it and I have discussed this with my masters. Now continue with your meditation."_

_End Flashback_

"For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights where the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic before the dark times, before the Empire."

Luke shut down the saber and turned to the old Jedi, "How did my father die?"

Karo groaned under his breath and Ben shot him a shushing look and he clamped his teeth shut. _Great, Master Kenobi's gonna come up with some wacked up story…_

Ben cringed inwardly at this innocent question, "A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father." Karo rolled his eyes in exasperation and hopefully Luke didn't see him, "Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the force."

"The force?"

Ben gave a small chuckle and smiled, "The force is what gives the Jedi his power, it's an energy field created by all living things, it surrounds us, and penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together."

Karo smiled at his friend's naivety. He really didn't like Luke's uncle for not letting the boy learn about his legacy as a Jedi. Just then the astro droid began twittering and they all turned to him. Ben stood and patted the droid.

"Now let's see if we can't figure out what you are my little friend, and where you come from."

Just then the droids projector produced a blue image of a woman in a white robe. Ben nearly fell into his chair as the image appeared as she very closely resembled the deceased Padme.

"I saw part of the message…"

"I seem to have found it."

~_General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars, now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I'm unable to present my father's request to you in person, my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I've placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve them. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour, help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope.~_

Ben leaned back in his chair, fingers pulling hairs in his graying beard. Karo peered at his master thoughtful. _A trip off-world?_ Karo had never been off-world, heck he'd never been any further than Mos Eisley.

"You must learn the ways of the force, if you're to come with me to Alderaan."

Karo jerked his head up, _what? Luke get's to come?_

"Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan, I've got to get home, it's late. I'm in for it as it is."

"I need your help Luke, she needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing."

"Master… I can go with you." Karo spoke up. Ben turned to him with a glare.

"You're too young, Karo." Karo bowed his head regretfully.

"I can't get involved; I've got work to do. It's not that I like the Empire, I hate it, but there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here."

"That's your Uncle talking."

Luke gave an exasperated sigh, "My Uncle… how am I ever going to explain this."

"Learn about the force Luke."

"I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going."

"You must do what you feel as right of course."

**********

A/N: All Imperial scenes after this part are the same… meaning the conversation with the Imperial commanders.

TBC

OK people, I wanna see what you all think of this… Should I continue…? I need reviews…


End file.
